Card emulation technology has allowed mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) to interact with access devices to perform transactions without requiring the use of a secure element. However, without using a secure element to safeguard the security sensitive operations involved in a transaction, sensitive data such as account credentials can be exposed to malware or rouge applications.
Embodiments of the disclosure address this and other problems, individually and collectively.